User blog:Dryuuu/GUINEVERE'S SERVANT
Let's discuss. So this popped in mind- we have so many scenes of Merlin waking Arthur up, Merlin putting him to sleep, or just simply Merlin in Arthur's room while he's in bed ('not '''in bed with him, mind you, I bet you anything that came to mind). But now, with Guinevere as queen, it would only be normal for her to sleep with him, right? (So, they'd share the same bed perhaps, but not the same room, like when the Troll married Uther). Or perhaps the same room, Uther was under enchantment when he was married with the troll, and her, being a troll, would've tried to evade sleeping with him (but it did happen, I ''think ''Arthur mentioned it to him over dinner). So is Merlin going to be a servant to both of them? What's going to happen? Is the whole servant/master thing going to end? Won't Guinevere, as queen, change Arthur and Arthur will finally treat Merlin like a "friend", instead of a fool? (With the occasional "friend" moment, which he often denies) Do you think there'll even be scenes with Merlin doing his usual servant work now, and Arthur over-working him? I wonder how it could work with Guinevere around. This is why I'm especially excited about Series 5. A new royal in Camelot is an extremely major thing. While Uther's death didn't change the servant/master thing will Guinevere's coronation? I say this because Merlin is her ''best friend. They've saved each others' lives before. Now that's more than friend. So surely Guinevere is going to change things? Other question is will we see Guinevere have a servant of her own? We're so used to this character, throughout around 50 episodes I think? who is always the servant. She's beautiful on the inside and all that, yeah, we know, but her superficial "class" couldn't up until now get any lower. Now how will she treat her servants? I can sort of get this image of a dominant Guinevere walking down a hallway in high heels ordering guards to check the lower town. But then, I can get this image of her just being a "prop" again. Not bossing anyone around. Getting Arthur's approval. Simply being Arthur's advisor. Minus anyone being able to tell her what to do (well we didn't see any of that in Series 4, did we? So we may have the new Gwen already). Something big in the show's dynamic may be happening. One huge indicator of a change in Merlin's class is also his outfit worn at the end of Series 4 at Gwen's coronation. This leaves us with many questions. (Much that I've stated above) Merlin may not even be a servant for all we know. I mean, a servant of his class, anyway. Everyone is in Camelot to serve, but some have "statuses", and honestly, other than Gwen, Merlin would be the closest to royalty in Camelot. The only thing separating him from royalty is the lack of a double bed and being born with the right blood. But he's in the palace all the time, he has access to anything... Perhaps Merlin will become a "lord". Now I don't ever compare this show to the legends. I like the show how it is. It may have copied Smallville, it's not entirely original, but I think it's very special, and you know that hence my devotion to this Wiki. Merlin is the star and he should be recognised as one by the characters in the show!! It's what we all want. If they did end the show with Merlin still having pretty much the same status as he did in Episode 2, I will be majorly disappointed in a way, but I think I'd get over it, as, that's what the show is all about! Merlin not being recognising for amazing abilities, having to be two different people. Plus Merlin as a character is a star to the audience (and Gaius), so perhaps ending it with none of what the fans "want" will really work out. SERIES 5 Category:Blog posts